


Jet Black Hearts 3.13: Maggie Zeddmore

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Ghostfacers: Behind the SceneswithMaggie Zeddmore.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 3.13: Maggie Zeddmore

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.13, "Ghostfacers," and [the webisodes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0i38d-ha24&list=PLqk7YgSMX73F_-chhFhQ3SFt31thv6T20).

Okay, so this is take four, "Behind the Scenes." I'm Maggie Zeddmore, sister of Ghostfacers co-founder Ed. 

_Adopted_ sister. Whatever.

Anyway, Ed and I grew up watching horror movies with our Grandma Marjorie. _Poltergeist_ , _Rosemary's Baby_ , all the classics. What we didn't know until we were older was that the scary stories Gram told us about her life were more real than the movies.

Our parents were _so pissed_ when they found us trying to do a seance in the backyard. Gram tried to explain we were just trying to talk with Gramps, but that was the last time they left Gram in charge while they were gone.

All right, I think we'll cut here and insert a quick montage of Gram and some stock footage of old-timey apartment buildings. Mental note: Ask Spruce to VO the newspaper story about the Follies murder. Then splice in a clip with Ed talking about Gramps, maybe some classical guitar in the background.

I was already in college when I found out about Ed and Harry's website. It was...okay, honestly, I thought it was pretty dumb. But Ed's always been good at telling stories.

Maybe overlay a picture of me and Ed as kids here? Would it make sense to have pictures of Spruce and Harry, too? 

I've always been better with gadgets and stuff than Ed--he caught me fixing his EMF reader over Spring break. I asked him what he used it for and it sounded kind of cool. Like, a challenge, you know?

The past couple of apparitions we've encountered...I wish things had gone better.

Splice shots of Corbett and Ambyr here, I guess.

I think, though, that Gram would be proud of what we're doing. This is really about her, you know? About keeping up the family legacy.


End file.
